PS035
And Mewtwo... Three! (Japanese: VS ミュウツー﻿（後編） VS Mewtwo (Part 2)) is the 35th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As Blaine charges at on his , he announces his plan: to break Mewtwo's with an attack using an equivalent amount of energy, by blasting the energy through the tornado with his own body. To 's horror Blaine crashes into Mewtwo, resulting in a huge explosion. As the dust clears, Mewtwo is nowhere to be seen, and with the fading away of Rapidash's fireball wall Red hurriedly checks on Blaine, who smiles at Mewtwo's defeat as he reveals his possession of a Master Ball. Red admonishes Blaine for not using the Poké Ball of guaranteed capture, to which Blaine indicates that Mewtwo's power had rendered it impossible to get near enough to use the Master Ball. Remarking on Red's compassionate nature, Blaine reveals that he had seen Red infiltrate Team Rocket's base in Celadon City, and that Red was the inspiration that led him to turn away from Team Rocket, and his cruel experimentation on Pokémon. Praising Red for his efforts, Blaine appears to collapse, but even as Red calls his name the Trainer is surprised by a rock striking him on the head. Turning around, Red is shocked to see Mewtwo still capable of fighting, and releases Poli to do battle. To his surprise Mewtwo forms a spoon from energy to toss Poli away. Blaine explains that it is Mewtwo's method for dealing with single opponents, while it psychic tornado is used against multiple foes. Blaine declares Mewtwo as the ultimate fighting machine, genetically engineered for combat and unmatchable by any force of nature. Unable to deal with Mewtwo and its spoon-shaped weapon, Red releases the rest of his Pokémon, much to Blaine's urgent dismay as Mewtwo predictably uses its Psywave to blow away Red's team. However, Red surprises Blaine and Mewtwo by flying in on Aero, and before Mewtwo can blow them away Red has Pika dive in at Mewtwo with the Master Ball in its mouth, successfully catching the Genetic Pokémon. As Blaine looks on in amazement, Red reveals that he had to get Mewtwo to form the tornado so he could stand a chance of going near enough for the capture. Giving the Master Ball to Blaine, Red encourages the scientist to rehabilitate Mewtwo by teaching it the kindness of humans. As Red goes to congratulate his Pokémon, Blaine feels the pain in his arm, and by extension Mewtwo, subside, prompting him to recall the phrase of Pokémon Trainers: a person like Red who trusts, and is trusted by his Pokémon. Supporting Blaine by his shoulders, Red nods at Blaine's musings of trying a battle sometime, and agrees to a future challenge, as he rallies his Pokémon onward to their next destination: Indigo Plateau. Major events * captures in a Master Ball. * Red gives Mewtwo to Blaine. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Lt. Surge (fantasy) * Sabrina (fantasy) * Koga (fantasy) * Blaine * (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * (Blaine's) * ( ; new; given to Blaine) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 35 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS035 fr:Chapitre 35 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA035 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第35話 zh:PS035